Possessions (Spin-Off)
by kiyoha
Summary: [Ah, betapa hati terasa iri melihat keduanya bermesraan. Bagaimana denganmu, wahai yang terkasih?] /Dedicated for I Don't Care Anything./ #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


**_Possessions_** _(Spin-Off)_

Assassination classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
Possessions (c) I Don't Care Anything

 _All the things I do are sneaking into your house, falling down from your chimney, and before you wake up, put this cheap gift under your big, decorated tree._

.

"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on."  
― **William Shakespeare** , **Othello**

.

.

* * *

Maehara geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap kawan merahnya. Gestur tidak tenang terus saja diumbar, tak lain karena sang kekasih tersayang, Tuan Asano Gakushuu terlihat kewalahan meladeni para perayu. Gadis—tidak, Karma yakin beberapa sudah tak lagi _gadis_ —perempuan-perempuan gatalan itu sukses menjengkelkannya sampai puncak ubun-ubun. Apakah ide bagus 'tuk raih deretan botol wine yang tegap dalam kemewahannya, dalam lindungan tuan bartender pula, kemudian membantingnya berkeping-keping agar pria bermahkota jingga itu menoleh padanya? Ia rasa tidak.

Terutama ketika jemari nakal berbalur _glittery nail polish_ yang mencolok itu mulai meraba-raba sudut pipi sang kekasih, pemicu kepala merahnya itu tuk meledak kapan saja.

"Asano akan kembali." Sedikit _sweatdrop_ ketika mendapati sebungkus wasabi siap meluncur, Isogai menepuk punggung Karma pelan. "—li—lihat, dia juga sudah tahu kalau kita ada disini!"

"Cih." Rela tak rela, Karma harus menerima sinyal Asano untuk tetap duduk manis—menyebalkan. "Baiklah, satu lagi!"

"Hei!" Secara refleks, alkohol yang tertuang dalam gelas bening tersebut direbut paksa oleh sang _casanova,_ cemas akan wajah Karma yang kini hampir senada surainya. "Ini gelas terakhir. Kau sudah cukup banyak minum Karma, walaupun tidak mabuk sepertinya kau hanya memaksakan dirimu saja sekarang,"

 _Dan tambah parah jikalau kau sampai mabuk._

Lagi, Karma mendecih kesal.

 _Hmm, hmm._ Maehara mengangguk-angguk bangga, merasa hebat sekali telah melancarkan aksi preventif agar kawannya tak mabuk total. Ia kira segalanya baik saja sampai hening mendominasi,

Sampai dua pasang paha berbalut fabrik _chino_ milik pasangan bodoh—ah tidak, mungkin pasangan jenius—di hadapannya saling tubruk,

Sampai decak basah menggema dalam hening, seakan menenggelamkan para penonton dalam aksi panas 'pembangkit listrik' yang dimainkan kedua pemuda.

...Bagus, mantan ranking satu dan dua. Bagus, Maehara Hiroto sukses terbangun berkat kalian. Bagus, kalian memang jenius.

Diam-diam manik almond digulir, mencuri pandang pada pucuk manis tambatan hati yang kini matang dalam kesunyian—hei, hei, hei. Padahal bukan dia yang berciuman, kenapa wajahnya mirip apel ranum begitu?

 _Begitu merah dan menggoda, hingga aku pun tidak tahan ingin melahapmu._

.

.

"Itu yang kusebut ciuman," Maehara tergelak hingga seisi perutnya nyeri, kemudian menoleh pada Isogai, "—kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba menciumku seperti tadi, Yuuma?"

"H-Hiro—"

"HEI!" Tatapan jijik diedar. Dibalas dengan juluran lidah. Setidaknya Maehara masih sadar diri tuk tidak berlaku sevulgar Karma tadi. _Yaah..._ Nampaknya sang pelaku adegan tak senonoh tadi sendiri tidak sadar.

Yah... Tapi dia akui, sungguh diakui, sang _casanova_ sejenak memendam cemburu di sana. Tidak, bukan maksud cemburu pada Karma atau Asano, namun pada kedua pihak—ingin, ingiiiin ia lakukan _itu_ juga pada kekasihnya yang manis, Isogai. Namun sampai bulan kembali purnama pun, mustahil Isogai mau berinisiatif tuk menyerang duluan. Anak itu bagai selembar kertas putih polos, Maehara selalu gemas dibuatnya.

Jika ingin _melakukannya_ saja, kadang kala ada keharusan melempar sinyal berulang kali sampai sang kekasih sadar—miris, karena ia takkan sadar-sadar juga—dalam keadaan hidup dan mati (ehm, ketika _benda_ dalam apitan kakinya itu tak lagi kuat menahan), barulah serangan mendadak dilancarkan. Karena itulah...

Ia iri. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu iri pada Asano dan Karma. Iri dengan betapa gampangnya sepasang iblis itu untuk bermesraan tanpa peduli waktu dan tempat—sampai level _itu,_ pula. Iri dengan Asano, bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang cukup _nakal_ —hei, bukan berarti ia tidak suka kepolosan Isogai yang manis, bukan begitu maksudnya!

Hanya saja... Mungkin ia berharap Isogai, walau sedikit saja, lebih posesif padanya.

.

"Eh? Kalian mau pulang?" ujar Isogai, ketika mendapati sang jingga berbisik tepat pada telinga si merah (literal merah, rambut dan wajah tampan miliknya). Yah, pertanyaan barusan memang tak digubris, namun Isogai langsung mengerti _apa_ yang akan kedua pemuda itu lakukan. Libido mereka yang terlalu tinggi patut disalahkan. Sama saja seperti Maehara...

 _Seperti Maehara..._

"He-hei, aku bertaruh 10.000 Yen, mereka tidak akan bisa tahan sampai kamar mereka." ujarnya, bentuk pengalihan dari pikiran aneh yang berenang-renang dalam otaknya. "Hehe, iya, 'kan?"

"Aku lebih berani bertaruh 100.000 Yen, mereka tidak akan bisa tahan sampai hotel."

Maehara tertawa. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar gerutu sang pemulai taruhan, belah pipinya yang terhias merah bundar sempurna, sementara pucuknya menari-nari sebal.

"Tidak tahu, ah. Belum sampai ke hotel berarti belum sampai ke kamar, Maehara." Diliputi kejengkelan, Isogai memutar tubuhnya, kembali bertatap dengan para _wine_. " _Master,_ satu lagi!"

"Oi, oi, kau sama saja dengan Karma."

"Biar! Besok hari libur, jangan hentikan aku. Aku juga tak keberatan pulang sendiri kalau kau tak mau mengantar." Lengan dilipat. Seakan tidak peduli, Isogai membuang muka.

"Hei, hei, hei. Aku akan menangis kalau kau sampai mabuk di jalan dan ditabrak truk. Ada apa sih, Yuuma sayang? Kau kesal dengan taruhan tadi? Iya, iya, kutarik lagi."

Kedua pipi kenyal itu masih setia menggembung.

 _...Bukan itu alasanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Hiyo—tooo~" desah panjang terdengar. Hal paling ditakutkan terjadi juga, Isogai mabuk berkat dosis besar alkohol yang tercerna. Lihat saja tampangnya, Maehara rasa kekasihnya sudah tak sadar diri akan apapun lagi.

"Yuuma... Keras kepala, sih." Meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja, sang casanova langsung saja membopong Isogai hingga mencapai mobil. Desah tertahan _plus_ wajah memerah itu sungguh menggoda, namun maaf saja, Maehara takkan melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini.

Malu? Kau bercanda. Hanya karena lekuk seksi kekasihnya, adalah pemandangan miliknya pribadi. Memangnya ia sudi mengumbar keelokan Isogai begitu saja? Tidak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun.

.

"Sudah, tidur saja. Kalau mabuk begini kau tidak dapat apa-apa, 'kan? Sudah, tidur saja, Yuuma." Selesai membaringkan tubuh langsing Isogai di permukaan empuk, jemari panjang Maehara berjalan menyisir helai eboni sang kekasih, dengan sentuhan lembut tentu saja.

"—ehehe, hik, tidak ah... pasti... Hiroto akan langsung... menanggalkan kemeja, hik, lalu menerkamku, ehehe..."

Maehara menepuk keras dahi. Kengawuran Isogai sudah menginjak puncak tertinggi. "Kau ini ngelindur, ya? Duh, sudah tahu resistensimu terhadap alkohol rendah. Yuuma, jangan sampai aku tak memperbolehkanmu minum lagi."

"Aku tidak mabuuuuk—hik, aku 'kan hanya berucap—hik—fakta..."

Cukup sekali rasanya menghadapi Isogai yang mabuk.

"Haah. Diam-diam di sini, oke. Akan kubuatkan kau susu hangat, sebentar."

.

Satu _mug_ susu putih hangat terhidang. Maehara mengatup _almond_ kembarnya, letih benar-benar mencengkram otaknya. Giliran Isogai terperangkap dalam _mode_ menggoda yang langka, mengapa malah ia sia-siakan berkat Tuhan kepadanya...?

Habis... Isogai mabuk, bukan? Kalau ketika pagi akalnya kembali sehat, tidak suka, lalu marah? Maehara lebih takut pada hal semacam itu. Pilihan terbaik telah ia jalani, ia yakin. Biarkan Isogai tidur, baru hari esok ia boleh coba mengundang lagi.

"Hah? Ia benar-benar tidur..."

Maehara mendengus. _Mug_ diletakkan begitu saja pada _coffee table_ , kemudian menaruh bokongnya yang pegal pada permukaan empuk. Menikmati dengkur halus sang kekasih, mirip sekali dengan kucing. Benar-benar polos... Ternyata, Maehara memang tidak ingin melakukannya tanpa mendengar sang kekasih berucap setuju. Khusus kali ini, Isogai tengah mabuk, jadi tidak terima kasih.

Baru saja lembar tebal selimut itu ia bentangkan...

"...Hiroto... Cium aku..."

 _Hah?_

"Cium aku... Yang lamaaaa sekali, seperti Asano-kun..."

Kalimat yang tidak terduga. Pihak yang sadar meneguk ludah. _Mimpi? Yuuma mengigau? Demi Tuhan, mimpi apa yang datang mengetuk sampai ia mengucap kata-kata menggoda seperti itu?! Apa ia mabuk dalam tidurnya? Eh? Eeeeeh?_

Seseorang, tolong cubit Maehara Hiroto sekuat mungkin.

"Yuuma...? Kau ini tertidur, 'kan..."

"Ng...?" Manik berkilauan milik sang kekasih kembali bertukar tatap dengan miliknya. Isogai mengerjap, pandangannya menyusuri ruangan, mengkonfirmasi di mana ia berada. "Tadi aku... Tertidur, ya... Ini di hotel?"

 _...'Seperti Asano-kun?'_

"Yuuma... Izinkan aku bertanya satu hal." ucap Maehara akhirnya. Ia benar-benar harus tahu kebenarannya. Ia pernah dengar, kalau seseorang akan berucap lebih jujur ketika mabuk. Apa kekasihnya yang manis ini... Juga...?

 _'_ _Cium aku...'_

Bangkit dari pembaringannya, kedua iris Isogai membalas tatapan Maehara, tetap seteduh biasanya. _Mug_ berisi susu hangat tertangkap netra, mengundang rasa haus tuk kembali berkunjung ke kerongkongan.

"Hmm...? Apa itu? Ah, ini susu untukku, bukan? Aku minum, ya..."

 _Gluk._ Isogai menelan susu, Maehara menelan ludah.

"...Kau serius... Ketika bilang 'cium aku'?"

Hampir saja terbentuk pancuran susu dadakan dari bibir tipis Isogai kalau cairan hangat itu tak segera meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuh. Batuk-batuk pun tak terelakkan lagi. Habis mau bereaksi bagaimana lagi kalau mendadak diberi pertanyaan aneh seperti itu?!

"E-EH? Hi-Hiroto...? Aku pernah bilang begitu padamu, ya? Err..." Isogai menggaruk punggung yang sejujurnya tidak gatal. Masalahnya tidak ada satupun memori di otaknya kalau ia pernah meminta... Ciuman... Dari Maehara.

"Err—barusan, kau mengigau. Lalu, sewaktu mabuk tadi, kau juga mengatakan... Uh, hal-hal semacam itu..."

Isogai terbengong. Maehara grogi total. Ternyata memang ide buruk untuk menanyakannya pada Isogai. Semua salah tuan rasa penasaran yang terus mendorong-dorong lidahnya untuk bertanya. Maehara menjerit-jerit dalam hati, merutuki bodohnya ia.

 _Cup._

Satu kecup singkat pada pipi kanan.

 _Eh?_

"Ma-maaf... Selama ini, ng... Aku tidak berani mengatakannya..."

Ganti posisi. Giliran Maehara terbengong-bengong.

"Anu, eng..." Jambul kembar menari, kedua telunjuk beradu, gestur manis tanda malu-malu. "Itu... Aku..."

"...Kamu? Jadi bagaimana, Isogai?" potong sang _casanova_ tidak sabar.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai, dong." Yang berhelai eboni memprotes, kedua pipinya seakan disesaki ikan buntal. "Itu, sebenarnya... Ketika aku melihat teman-teman... Seperti Asano dan Karma, misalnya, aku hanya berpikir, enaknya bisa bermesraan dengan santai... Begitu..."

"...Eh?"

"Ma-Maksudku, aku ini 'kan cukup... Pemalu, jadi... Untuk bermesraan di depan umum begitu aku tidak sanggup. Tapi setidaknya, kalau di rumah 'kan bisa... Habisnya, Hiroto juga jarang melakukan hal seperti Karma tadi..."

Kedua jambul merunduk. Rona nakal terlihat puas sekali mewarnai wajahnya. Manik emasnya bergulir kikuk, jelas sekali menghindari berbalas tatap. Ah, Maehara sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasih yang luar biasa menggemaskan.

 _Puh. Terdengar gugup sekali. Dan kalimat terakhirnya..._

"Yuuma, jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya... Habis aku juga tidak berani..."

"Nah, sekarang kau malah menyalahkan diri sendiri." Maehara terkekeh melihat Isogai yang salah tingkah. Aaah, pernyataannya barusan seakan melempar jantungnya jauh ke langit. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, di balik kepolosan Isogai...

Ternyata ia bisa iri juga melihat pasangan lain.

Dan wow, ketika mabuk, baru diketahui betapa beraninya ia untuk 'meminta'. Isogai ternyata seorang pemuda yang haus akan kasih sayang, ya?

"Padahal dapat kau katakan sejak awal. Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga benar-benar iri melihat mereka. Mereka memang keterlaluan, ya?" Maehara tertawa, telapaknya sibuk mengusap helai eboni Isogai dengan gemasnya, membuat lengkung mungil terbentuk pada bibir sang kekasih.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm? Apa lagi, Yuuma?"

 _Gluk._ Sekali lagi Isogai meneguk ludah.

"Ci-Cium aku...?"

Usai kalimat terucap, ia menunduk malu. Kalau terus begini, mungkin merah akan menetap selamanya pada pipi kenyalnya—ahaha, hanya bercanda. Yah, sama halnya dengan senyum lebar di wajah Maehara. Laki-laki itu terus saja memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Namun, itu bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan?

" _As you wish, dear."_

 _._

Secara lembut, Maehara menekan kepala eboni sang kekasih, membawanya ke pagutan yang dalam. Nafas keduanya terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa, sungguh sunyi, namun lautan emosi yang dipancarkan keduanya seakan tak tertandingi. Memang bukan pertama kalinya bibir mereka saling bertemu, namun sensasi yang ada terasa begitu nyata. Desah malu-malu awalnya terdengar dari bibir Isogai, namun setelahnya semua melebur, tenggelam dalam hangat cinta sepasang kekasih.

Maehara sungguh bersyukur, bahwa ia dan Isogai dapat merasakan suatu rasa iri ini. Esok ia wajib berterimakasih pada Asano—atas 'telah membuat mereka iri' dan ya, karena Asano yang awalnya mengajak mereka berempat bertemu dalam bar itu, 'kan?

"Hei, Yuuma. Aku ingin mengembalikan kalimat yang kau ucap di bar tadi."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Yang..." Maehara tersenyum, kini dengan sedikit bumbu mesum, "Biar! Besok hari libur, jangan hentikan aku. Begitu."

"E-Eeeeh?!" Setelah sempat pudar, merah kembali datang secara instan.

"Oh ya, aku mengembalikan kalimatmu, dan aku juga ingin menarik kembali ucapanku. Ucapanku tentang kau tidur saja sampai besok."

 _Bersiap-siaplah, Yuuma. Karena kau telah memohon padaku dengan begitu manisnya, aku pastikan akan memberikannya padamu sampai kau puas. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau merasa terlalu cukup, mengerti?_

"Jadi _,_ bertahanlah! Jangan sampai kau tertidur di tengah-tengah permainan, _okay?_ "

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N

 _Surprise! Akulah santamu!_

Spesial didedikasikan buat Mbak Yun alias **I Don't Care Anything.**

akhirnya sempat ngejar. cuma ide dadakan full fluff, maaf kalau mengecewakan atau menyalahi headcanon dan lain-lain *sungkem* awalnya bingung mau Spin off-in yang mana, tapi karena kurasa lebih nyaman nulis MaeIso (berhubung udah pernah nulis MaeIso juga), dan ff mbak yang ini full manis-manis, akhirnya diputuskan yang ini saja! sekalian latihan (?) nulis fluff, ehehe x3

Makasih buat mbak yang udah rela fanfiksinya saya otak-atik, sekali lagi maaf kalau nggak suka apa gimana ;w; this is just a little present from me~

Kiyoha, with her beloved sleigh and deer, Log Out!


End file.
